


nation's sweetheart.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Idol Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: In which pro volleyball player Tsukishima Kei forgets that he lives in a dorm with his teammates and proceeds to lose the remnants of his dignity by accidentally revealing his secret relationship with idol Hinata Shouyou, the nation's sweetheart, in the most embarrassing way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 47
Kudos: 916





	nation's sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dying to write this au AAAAAA i wrote this in two days, both at peak dumbass hours (ass o'clock) and it's not beta-read, so it's bound to have mistakes and all that. i'm sorry in advance for what you're about to read ;; but i hope you can enjoy it to some extent!! <3

Tsukishima claims he holds no secrets. Whether that be between him and his teammates, his family or his friends, he’s always quick to say that he never has anything to hide. And usually, anybody who tries to argue against him ends up with a scowl deep enough to rival Kageyama’s, and Tsukishima ends up smirking and shrugging like the asshole he is.

However, his winning streak is being jeopardized today. Why? Because last night, he snuck his secret boyfriend into the Sendai Frog’s dorms. And who is his secret boyfriend, you ask? It’s none other than the nation’s sweetheart and favorite idol, Hinata Shouyou.

See, he was planning on sending Hinata home after his morning coffee, but now he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place- because his teammates decided that today was a good day to wake up at the reasonable time of 9 o’clock. There’s not much he can do now- Hinata is still sleeping, so if he tries to send texts, he wouldn’t be able to read them. Going into his room for a few seconds to try and explain the situation might work, but considering how cuddly Hinata is in the morning, seconds are bound to become minutes and if his teammates get suspicious, then what? Not to mention, Hinata wore perfume last night, and unfortunately for him, he has not one, but _two_ teammates with keen noses. And said teammates were currently in the kitchen with him right now.

“Tsukki, where do we keep the extra sugar? We ran out,” says Koganegawa, annoying teammate #1, rummaging through the cupboards to find even more sugar to douse his coffee (is it even coffee anymore at this point? It’s basically coffee boba now, minus the boba) in.

“Don’t we keep it in the pantry?” replies Kyoutani, annoying teammate #2, currently lounging in the living room and sipping on a cup of real coffee.

“Yeah, it should be there,” Tsukishima sighs, pulling his phone closer to his chest to continue looking over Hinata’s schedule for the day. “Check the top shelf.”

Going back to his own cup of coffee, Tsukishima tunes out the loud noises coming from Koganegawa and their pantry. Tuning people out has always been a talent of his, really, but ever since living in the dorms with his (overly) friendly and (unnecessarily) loud teammates, he feels this skill has now become _perfected._ Perhaps it could even be called a hobby of his- though if he were to answer that way in an interview, he was sure that his teammates would start to find ways to tease him for it, so he stays quiet about it. It isn't a secret, though, just a smart life choice.

In fact, because he’s so good at tuning people out, he fails to register the sound of his door opening and the soft pitter patter of bare feet against polished hardwood floor. He also fails to see the gobsmacked expressions on his teammates’ faces as idol Hinata Shouyou walks into their kitchen wearing nothing but one of Tsukishima’s dumb graphic tees, the shirt covering near half of his thighs. The idol has red marks littering his skin like flower petals, and rubs at his eyes with a balled fist as he waddles up to where his boyfriend is sitting.

“Kei,” Hinata calls, voice soft and warm, using his free hand to tug on Tsukishima’s right sleeve.

Instinctively, the blonde lets go of his coffee cup’s handle to lift his arm, allowing Hinata enough space to crawl into his lap and curl up there. Then he drops his arm, looping it around the ginger’s waist before he turns his head just enough to press a few kisses into his boyfriend’s hair. Just a few meters away from him, blonde #2 and blonde #3 look at each other in disbelief, one with the gaping expression of _what the fuck is going on_ and the other with his eyebrows nearly conjoined, desperately shrugging back a _how the fuck am I supposed to know??_

“Did you sleep well?” he asks, voice uncharacteristically soft and sweet, and he smiles against Hinata’s forehead after leaving a couple of equally soft and sweet kisses there. After getting an incoherent mumble back in response, he chuckles and squeezes the arm he has around Hinata’s waist. _This is nice_ , he thinks to himself for a second. Having his boyfriend seek him out in the early morning was nice, and having said boyfriend in his lap in the morning to go with his morning coffee was clearly a plus. The blonde could only hope that one day, all his mornings would be like this, but for now, having it occasionally will do.

Within minutes, the ginger is completely soft and pliant in his hold, his bright curls tickling the underside of Tsukishima’s chin as he slips back into a peaceful slumber. The little puffs of air tickle, too, and they feel almost too warm against Tsukishima’s already warmed chest, but he’d be damned if he didn’t still enjoy every second of it. Because with how hectic Hinata usually was, especially for comebacks and tours, every second counted.

After checking Hinata’s finalized schedule, he sets his phone down in favor of wrapping his arm around Hinata’s shoulders protectively. He was sure that Hinata knew how affectionate he was whenever the ginger wasn’t noticing, and although they’ve worked on it enough that Tsukishima doesn’t promptly burst into flames at every touch, sometimes it just feels oddly rewarding to pamper Hinata when he’s sleepy and soft, so he lowers his head to press a kiss to the tip of Hinata’s nose.

“I love you,” he confesses, heart warming as he watches his boyfriend’s nose scrunch up cutely, and he gives him one last kiss before picking his phone back up for more "social media surfing" (he should probably check his phone's storage soon- the amount of Hinata fancams he’s got saved in his phone is fucking criminal).

“Ahem.”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Frowning, the blonde looks down, only to see the ginger still peacefully snoring away.

Wait, what.

“Ahem.”

It’s as if the gears in the blonde’s head finally began moving, and he lifts his head with the jerkiness of a glitched out NPC to look into the eyes of his two teammates. Who have been in the same kitchen with him the entire time. And saw _everything._

“How much to keep you both quiet.”

\--

Somehow, they end up in Tsukishima’s room. _It’s just a discussion,_ Tsukishima insisted, while Koganegawa continued to jump around like a child experiencing Christmas for the first time, whisper-yelling _I can’t believe we’re having another emergency meeting! It feels so Grown Up!_ Kyoutani still hasn’t said a word since witnessing the whole ordeal earlier.

(And just for the record, the first (and what the team hoped to be the only) emergency meeting was right after a certain fan meeting, where they pulled out a whiteboard to list out the pros and cons of going on strike for the next few games because the fans wanted them to cosplay as frogs for the rest of the season.)

Anyways, Tsukishima’s got Hinata all snuggled up under the covers, so now he’s defenselessly sitting at his desk, looking like he’s about to be interrogated for some massive crime he committed. There’s some wildly confusing vibes from across from him- one half looks absolutely enthralled to be the one asking questions instead of being the one questioned for once, and the other half looks like the personification of a child who was finally told that Santa wasn’t real. He isn’t sure which one is worse.

“..I’ll allow as many questions needed for you to not snitch,” the (true) blonde grits, “but keep it down.”

Koganegawa perks up quickly, spewing out his questions like one of those wind up toys.

“When?! How?! Where?! How long?!”

Resident Adidas logo looks a bit too enthusiastic to learn more about Tsukishima’s love life, but at this point, there’s nothing else he can do but comply. So he sighs and rubs at his eyes before answering.

“We met through a mutual friend seven years ago and got together five years ago… after his debut concert in Tokyo. I asked.”

“How have you two managed to hide this for so long??”

“Carefully planned out dates, hotel rooms, his team of bodyguards, and the will to keep our jobs, I guess.”

“Since when were you able to smile like that back there?? I didn’t think you had the face muscles for it!!”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Koganegawa raises his hands in defense.

Kyoutani shifts next to him, the first movement he’s given in the past twenty minutes. His complexion looks a lot better, and he seems a little less scared now that everything’s mostly sunken in. Tsukishima’s attention is drawn to the tennis ball look-alike, whose fist covers his mouth as he clears his throat before muttering,

“… Is the big box in the back of your room for storing Hinata’s merch?”

Tsukishima screws his eyes shut and lifts a very, very sad peace sign in hopes that it would make him disappear. But when it doesn’t, he resigns against his seat with a mournful, tight-lipped smile.

“No fucking comment.”

\--

It’s been a month since Tsukishima lost the last few crumbs he had left of his dignity, and he still sighs at every given chance because of the traumatic event. But thankfully, he still hasn’t lost all of his will to live just yet, with how his teammates have kept their promises to stay quiet about the whole ordeal. They kept quiet even after being personally introduced to the idol and getting his autograph on their spare t-shirts-- Koganegawa even managed to get Hinata’s Line ID before Tsukishima saw him home that day, so things were hopefully going to sail smoothly from here.

“Oi, Tsukishima.”

Or not.

Said blonde looks over to his teammate, who has a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to keep your relationship with Hinata private?”

Tsukishima immediately narrows his eyes at the other, suddenly suspicious. Something felt off, very off.

“..Yeah. What about it?”

Kyoutani lifts his phone up for Tsukishima to see, to which the team’s saltshaker stares. And stares. Until he smacks a hand over his face and droops into the couch with a muffled scream.

“What? What happened?” Koganegawa perks up, interested in why their otherwise silent teammate was suddenly screaming profanities.

“Tsukishima got photos of him taken. But he was in Hinata Shouyou’s merch. At Hinata Shouyou’s concert. Sucking Hinata Shouyou’s lips off his face backstage.”

“Who was caught sucking Hinata Shouyou’s lips off his face backstage?”

A new voice came, and the three blondes collectively look up to see their team captain making a cup of coffee in their kitchen, smile deceivingly innocent. Instinctively, and also because they didn’t want to be on the receiving end of their captain’s rage, they shakily avert their eyes to where Tsukishima was sitting, the blonde already looking disheveled with his mussed up hair and a huge red handprint right in the center of his face. There goes his will to live.

“Well, shit.”

“Shouldn’t have been caught making out with Hinata Shouyou,” Tsukishima’s captain huffs the day after, acting all gruff and angry as he collects what seems to be a truck-full of said blonde’s boyfriend’s merch. “Now our PR team is gonna lose a week’s worth of sleep covering this up for you.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Tsukishima responds, with the emotional intensity of a rock, his phone letting out a little ‘ping!’ at probably another email from their PR team congratulating him for cuffing the nation’s sweetheart and thanking him for the publicity that ended up selling out all the tickets to their next game (courtesy of Hinata’s rabid fans). Or it’s one of his high school friends clowning on him for acting like a horny teenager at the sight of Hinata in an outfit with the most minuscule details of a sun and a moon. He didn't realize how many annoying friends he had until he saw that his blocked list now finally requires scrolling to get to the bottom of it. No, he's not being petty.

Safely using his skills of tuning people out this time, he runs on auto-pilot for a while as his captain continues to nag at him. He’s learned, with experience, that when dealing with elders and superiors, the only way to get them to shut up quickly is to make the repenting feel _genuine,_ so he mutters an ‘I’m sorry’ and a ‘I’ll do better’ whenever captain pauses to breathe. After hearing for what seems to be the thousandth time that _‘you’ve defiled the only idol that truly mattered’_ , though, he starts to find the dorm’s fire exit attractive.

It’s only when his phone vibrates multiple times in a row that he manages to do anything other than pretending to listen to nagging and planning an escape route. He has to force himself to remain stoic, because there’s only one person who would dare quintuple text Tsukishima, and if he makes any other facial expression now, he’s doomed to listen to another hour of nagging under the pretense that he wasn’t taking things seriously enough.

He waits until his captain turns his back to decorate the dorms’ new shrine dedicated to his boyfriend to unlock his phone. Then he opens up Hinata’s texts to see a screenshot of their website and a photo of Hinata wiping off imaginary sweat followed by unnecessarily over-punctuated texts.

_FHJDSFNJLDSFHUIREUH_

_I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SEE THE DAY WHERE I HAVE TO COMPETE AGAINST MY OWN FUCKIN FANS!!!!!1!!11 HMPH!!! I BET THEY DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT VOLLEYBALL )))))))): <_

_ANYWAYS, I’LL SEE YOU AT YOUR NEXT GAME, KEI!!! UWUUUU I’LL DO MY BEST TO CHEER YOU ON OKI???? I LOVE YOU!!! <33333333_

“… or next time, I’ll personally use you to mop the entire dorm—fucking dip you in a bucket of musty ass water and all— do I make myself clear, Tsukishima Kei??”

Tsukishima barely reacts in time to avoid getting an encore nagging. When he’s dismissed, he does his best to avoid looking at the Hinata Shouyou shrine now placed in their living room as he shoots back a single text, heading up to his bedroom for a much needed nap.

_If you let me kiss you in the locker rooms before the match, I promise I’ll win._

(And they do. That’s just how powerful the nation’s sweetheart is.)

**Author's Note:**

> i love you, thank you for reading uwuuuuuuu
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
